


Trust Is An Issue

by jadekirk



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Master!Kitty [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Master!Kitty, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master blinked innocently up at Martha in a 'who, me?' type of way as he tried to pretend that he had no interest in what she had just put down on the kitchen table. The Master's new cat form brings new challenges. Sequel to 'Master Changes' and 'The Sound of Bells'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Is An Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Not mine, only wish they were. All I own is a black cat, that the feline Master is based on, and the three bells on the cat collar. Takes place sometime after the season 3 finale. Written for the tv_100 Prompt #152 'Trust' challenge.

The Master blinked innocently up at Martha in a 'who, me?' type of way as he tried to pretend that he had no interest in what she had just put down on the kitchen table. Being turned into a cat had brought out some really strange side effects and cravings... Especially when there was tuna salad around.

"Don't even think about it," Martha warned, as she placed two knives and forks on either side of the place mats on the table. "Go and find the Doctor, will you?"

'Who the hell do you think I am? Lassie?' The Master bent his head to wash a stubborn patch of fur on his stomach. 'Once she turns her back, that tuna is mine.'

"I suppose he'll turn up sooner or later," Martha muttered. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

'Don't you trust me? If you gave me some, I'd be a good little Master.' The Master blinked at her, the picture of innocence.

"I know you. Besides, you've already had something to eat."

'Meanie. I'm fading away!' The Master yowled pathetically.

The Doctor walked in. "Mm, that looks good," he said, addressing Martha as he sat down at the table. He suddenly yelped as he felt sharp little claws dig into his leg and he looked down to see the Master looking up at him. "Want some of my tuna, Master?" he asked, getting a happy yowl in reply. "Martha?"

Martha sighed, grabbed the Master's bowl and spooned some tuna into it. "There you go," she said, handing it to the Doctor, who added some more tuna to the bowl.

The Doctor placed the bowl on the floor and smiled as the Master ate the tuna. "Slow down, Master. You're going to get indigestion... Do cats get indigestion?"


End file.
